bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Perentorio Vida
Perentorio Vida (Lit. Final Life) is an Arrancar that serves under Término Muerte and the Dios Primera Espada of Los Cinco Dios. Appearence Perentorio has a very youthful appearance, of that of a teenage boy about 15 or 16. He has white hair in a similar style to Ichigo Kurosaki. He wear a ragged pair of white clothing with a chain connecting where his belt is to his Hollow Hole. His Cinco Dios number is on his right palm, as the primera, it is a gold one. On top of that, his eyes are accually white instead of yellow, which is unique among Hollows and Arrancars respectably. Personality Perentorio is a very cold, callous, dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash" and treats them as expendable. Despite this, he is not particularly violent, unlike most of his Cinco Dios comrades, and will only fight when provoked or ordered to by Término. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easy surprised or caught off-guard. However, as cruel as he may be, Perentorio plays a childish role. With extremely child-like interests, his surroundings always have toys strewn about. Even though he is only playing, piecing together a patterned puzzle starting out of nowhere and the like easily shows a sample of his abilities and intelligence. Of course, these structures are far beyond normal size, easily covering an entire room. It appears that Perentorio would despise anyone who would knock down these structures, accidentally or intentionally. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Perentorio is the Dios Primera (1st) in Término's army, meaning Perentorio's abilities are the 1st most powerful amongst all of the Arrancar and Hollows under Término's command. Vast Spiritual Power: As the strongest of Los Cinco Dios, he possesses tremendous spiritual power. Perentorio is forbidden to release his zanpakuto inside Lo Sol, because it is too powerful and such a release could destroy Lo Sol. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Perentorio has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even grounds with Amatarou Omaha, one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. Cero: Being the Dios Primera, Perentorio can use cero, as well as Gran Rey Cero, and presumably Cero Oscuras. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Perentorio has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway Perceptive Combatant: Perentorio has demonstrated an ability to be very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. Enhanced Hierro: (鋼皮（イエロ）, Hiero; (Spanish for "iron") refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While not openly stated, it has been seen repeatedly that Perentorio's skin is highly durable even by Arrancar standards. He can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded. He is able to fight Ryun in his Hollow form without unsheathing his sword, rendering Ryun defenseless with two attacks and not sustaining injuries of any kind. The best example of his hierro's might was shown from his ability to take a direct slash from Ryun's Bankai with only a minor cut on his chest, while his fellow Cinco Dios Sangre lost an arm from the said opponent. Enhanced Vision: Accoring to Perentorio, his eyes have the power to see through any illusion or deception, to basically see and understand anything in its sight. He even goes as far as saying he can only not see what doesn't exist. Enhanced Strength: Perentorio has proven to be deceptively mighty for his build. He has shown the ability to physically discipline Infierno, a Cinco Dios known primarily for his strength, with no visible effort. He has also shown the ability to kick Ryun a tremendous distance with one kick. Zanpakuto Umbriocuervo (黒烏, Kuroikarasu; Spanish for "Dark Raven", Japanese for "Black Raven"). Perentorio's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard sized katana with a wine colored handle and black sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides, with a line going through both sides to give it a wing-like appearance on each side. * Resurrección: Umbriocuervo is released with the command, "Shroud all Sight and Sing that Chained Raven's Melody". In his Release state, Perentorio grows two large black wings as his feet also turn into Raven's feet. Alos, his hair color will change from white to black and his eyes become black with blue pupils, something unusually never found in any other Arrancar. Also, the left side of his face is covered in black markings. In this stage, Umbriocuervo becomes a blue two pronged trident, which has shown to be sharp enough to easily cut through a Lieutenant's Zanpakuto like butter. **'Cero Vaporización:' Spanish for "Zero Vaporization". This is the Cero used only by Perentorio of Los Cinco Dios. It is the counter-part to the Cero Atómico used by the Primera Espada Parvulo Rey. When using this technique, Perentorio concentrates his vast spiritual energy with only his index finger or palm into an condensed pure-black Cero with great might. The energy this cero is made out of his highly unstable, making its effects devastating. When it makes a hit on either an object or person, this Cero will explode on contact. Once it explodes, it will totally Disinigrate anything within a half-mile, shatter and destroy everything within 2 miles radius and will burn everything within 3 miles. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa:' (刀剣解放第二階層, レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ, resurekushion segunda etāpa; Japanese for "swords release: second level", Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage") Parvulo states that out of all of Los Cinco Dios, he has the most powerful Second Release state, excluding his Master, Término Muerte. In this state, he appears more primal, becoming less like an elegant Raven and more like a Vulture. Perentorio nicknames his release as "Death Reincarnated". In this stage, his blade becomes a glowing spear which he can easily replace. **'Overwhelming Spiritual Pressure:' At this state, Perentorio's spiritual pressure increases to a point where even the Head Captain, Amatarou Omaha, almost fell to her knees from meerly the pressure of it. The Forbidden Curses Perentorio has stated that only he and his Master, Termino possess three special abilities known as the "Forbidden Curses", which are incantations that possess great power. Perentorio however only knows one, the Killing Curse. The Killing Curse is an incantation that causes instantaneous death and is one of the three Forbidden Curses. There is no known counter-curse or cure for it; however, one may dodge the black bolt or use a physical barrier to block it. An explosion or black fire may result if the spell hits something other than a living target. Término Muerte was famous for using this curse regularly and indiscriminately. Its incantation is Avada Kedavra. Trivia *The Forbidden Curses are based off of the Unforgivable Curses in the Novel and Movie set, Harry Potter.